<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is in the air by Ultimate_mistake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715176">Love is in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake'>Ultimate_mistake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy valetine day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy Valetine Amami!" Kiibo hugs him <br/>"Happy valetine babe" he hugs him back and give him a kiss on the forehead</p><p>"Oh i got you something" Rantaro say, Kiibo ask "what is it?" Rantaro hurried to somewhere and he came back with big stuff teddy bear just for Kiibo, Wow Rantaro went all out this year, he thank him for this wonderful gift but where is going to put it? Rantaro set it to the side ad ask him did he get him anything, Kiibo nods his head, heads to his bag and pull out a heart box full sweet that he made just for, Rantaro loves Kiibo cooking so he thank him but hold on he got another gift "Wait before you eat that, would you mind sitting on the sofa" <br/>"Sure sure" </p><p>Sitting on the sofa, Kiibo got on top of his lap and put on some red lips stick "Tsumugi say to give you alot of kisses for someone you like i hope this one" and the many pepper kisses from cheek to cheek to anywhere on his face that Kiibo kiss, Rantaro is already love with in the kisses.</p><p>Later the day </p><p>Rantaro head out to meet with Kaito, Kiibo's kisses were too mucb for him to handle, he just love him so damn much all these kisses its so much love. </p><p>He sits down and wait for someone to arrived <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Oh Kaito is here with...Kiss mark all over his face, Rantato ask him "What happen to you?" </p><p>"Saihara just cant keep his hands of us, he showered us with kisses, Ouma aint here cuz ya know Saihara is giving him kisses, I see you got some kisses from Kiibo?" </p><p>"Correct and i dont have any make up remover but i dont mind" he say, Kaito and Rantaro head to a movie and see what movie is worth watching tonight and they found and its! </p><p>Movie dinner night for the lovers today!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>